


We're Dead

by MCat_Pony



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Blood, F/F, F/M, Kenny dies alot, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Super Heros, Villains, Violence, and im sorry if i spell stuff wrong, im sorry if i get science stuff wrong, there might be a little bit of kyman, they're like 18-19, when i say there's gonna be violence I mean there gonna be A LOT of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCat_Pony/pseuds/MCat_Pony
Summary: What happens when a bunch of kids are born with super powers in the same town? They form a group. A group called The Freedom Pals.Each chapter is going to be about them fighting a different villain/monster. And each chapter will have it's own main character.





	We're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's main character is Tweek, cause why not start off with one of my favorite characters.  
> Hope you like it!

"Okay everyone; listen up!" Kyle called out to everyone in the room. We are all siting at a long table in Token's apartment. You might be asking, 'why in Token's apartment?' Well, the main reason is that he has the biggest apartment; and he can afford all our stuff. Shit, i'm going off topic.

"So, what'zz going on?" Clyde asks from next to me. 

"Well," Kyle said as he stood up and walked to the computer sitting on one of the desks, "in Boulder there is a, and I quote 'a giant black crocodile-cat thing'." Kyle turned on the projector and put up a very blurry video of the creature. The video had people running around and the roar of, what I assume, to be the monster. In a split second of the video there could be seen a large black blob. Kyle pauses the video on it and zooms in. 

Kyle walked up to the wall of which he was projecting on and pointed at the black blob, "That right there, is the monster," He said. 

"Soooo, it's a giant blob," Cartman said, sounding very unamused. Kyle quickly turned his head to face Cartman.

"No, fatass! This video is just blurry!" 

"You couldn't of found a less blurry one?" Cartman asked back. 

"This is the only video of it so far!"

Stan stood up and walked over the Kyle. He placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders, "Okay, Kyle, you need to claim down. Lets take a seat and let Wendy take over." Kyle let out a few grunts before sitting down next to Stan.

"Okay, so  you all saw that thing, we need to make a plan to stop it," Wendy said as she stood up from her chair. She walked over to the computer and opened up Word, "Okay, anyone have any idea's?" Wendy looked around the room, waiting for someone to offer an idea.

"We could just wing it," Craig said from next to me.

"No Craig, we can't 'just wing it'," Wendy said as she rolled her eyes. "How about.." She hummed while she started typing. After a couple minutes a full plan was laid out before us. "Does this work?" Wendy asked.

Everyone took their time reading over the plan before one after another, we started to agree on the plan.

"Alright! Jimmy, get the van!"

\------------

"We really need a bigger car," Clyde whined out. Everyone groaned in agreement. We were all squished into a fairly descent sized van. Even though the van is big, there is 10 (minus Timmy sense he sadly can't do much in situations like this.) and it is a very tight fit. At least i'm squished next to Craig, that's nice. I could sit next to Craig all day if I could, but sadly that can't happen because of a stupid monster. 

"Wendy is this the place?" Kenny ask from the front seat. Wendy leaned forward in her seat in a attempt to get closer to the front. 

"Yep, just go where the traffic is not!" She called to the front of the car. Kenny turned onto a road that was surrounded by fields and forests that were lit on fire. 

"Soooo...should I follow the fire?" Kenny asked from the front. Some of us laughed at the question. 

"Heh, yes Kenny, follow the fire," Wendy responded. 

We followed the trail of fire for a couple minutes until we suddenly heard a loud roar. 

"Do you think that was it?" Stan asked. We all turned to look out the windows of the van, at least the people who could reach the windows. Outside, in the distance we could see a large black creature.

"Y-yep, I think that's-that's it," Jimmy said. 

Kenny pulled the car over to the side of the road, a good couple miles from the monster. He turned around in his seat to look at all of us, "Okay guys, we're going to do just what Wendy's plan said. If some of us get too hurt, we bail. Got it?" Everyone nodded. One by one we got out of the van looked to the distance. The monster was big, very big. Even with there being 10 of us, this is going to be tough.

I started to shake, my nerves getting to me. I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder. "You okay, babe?" Oh, it's just Craig. I smiled up at him and nodded. I can't let him know im worried. If he knew that he'd just take me right home, no matter what everyone else said. 

We all started to walk towards the monster. Oh jesus, this is a bad idea. What if we all die?! No, we wont die. But, we could?! No, I got this, I can do this, iI can....oh god I can't do this.

"Kyle! Fly up there a get a closer look!" Wendy called out. Kyle gave a quick nod and flew off towards the monster. He dissapeared into the smoke and fire, making us unable to see him. The only reason we can see the monster is because it is towering above it all. 

"You sure it's the best idea letting Kyle go up there alone?" Token asked. Everyone looked towards Wendy. She, herself seemed nervous, but put on a brave face.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll be fine. It's not like he's fighting the thing. He's just taking a look," She answered back. 

About 10 minutes have passed and still, Kyle has not come back. We could all tell the Stan is starting to get worried. But, who could blame him? If my super best friend (and maybe boy friend, we don't know) I would be worried too. 

Another 5 minuets passed and Stan gave out. "I'm done! Something has to of happened! He would of been back by now!" Wendy walked over the Stan and tried to calm him down to no avail. 

"I think Stan is right. Knowing Kyle, he would of been back by now," Kenny spoke up. 

"Okay, so than what are we going to do?" Token asked. Kenny looked down at the ground while he thought.

"Maybe Tweek could go? He's the only other one who can fly besides Clyde; and we all know Clyde isn't going out there," Stan suggested. Wait what?!

"No no! I'm not going up there!" I practically screamed. Craig wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"Yeah, he's not going out there," He said.

"Craig, you need to stop being a protective boyfriend and think about the greater good," Cartman said. In response Craig just rolled his eyes.

Token walked over to us and spoke gently, "Cartman's right for once. We need Tweek to go out there. No one else can get through that fire and smoke."

"Clyde can go," Craig said. 

"What?! I'm not going threw there! My wings can't handle the heat!" Clyde cried back.

"Or maybe you're just to much of a cry baby," Craig said as he gave the middle finger.

"Craig, stop being a dick," Cartman said over Clyde's crying and mumbling. Oh god. Everyone's starting to fight. And they're fighting over me. Oh jesus. Maybe I should just do it. But what if I die?! No, I can't die in a fire. Wait, yes I can. Oh god.

"Ngh, i'll go!" I scream. I instantly cover my mouth, regretting that I said that.

Cartman clapped his hands together, "Great! Now make sure you can back, unlike Kyal."

"Oh jesus," I mumble out. I start twitching and shaking. What am I thinking. I'm gonna die!

"Are you sure babe?" I look up to see worry all over Craig's face. I swallow the lump in my throat and nodded. Craig lets go of me and I instantly take off. The quicker I get this done, the better. 

\-----

About a minute into this fiery mess, I start coughing. There's so much smoke. How did this fire even fucking start? 

As I get deeper into the fire, trying to fly higher up, to get above it, the smoke starts to become unbearable. No wonder Kyle didn't come back, He probably passed out. I mean, who wouldn't. This smoke hurts. Its stinging my eyes, my lungs, and I can barley breath. 

I close my eye's are start to just fly straight, relying completely on my hearing. That was a bad idea because all of a sudden a hear a ear bleeding screech. I cover my ears and try to open my eyes to see what made that horrid sound. To my horror I open my eyes to be almost right next to this huge monster. I scream in response to this sight. I shouldn't of screamed though. My scream caused the monster to look down at me. Oh my god it's ugly. It's all black, with a crocodile jaw and cat like ears. The most scariest thing about it though...are it's eyes. They're beat red and glowing. Oh sweat jesus.

I cover my mouth to stop me from making any more noises. The creature however, has already spotted me and has it's eyes locked on me. This is it, i'm dead. I'm done for. 

No.

I can't die yet! I have people who need me! Like Kyle! I was sent out here to find him and that's what i'm gonna do. If that means that I have to kick some monster ass, then so be it. 

I try to fly around the monster only to be caught by one of it's hands....paws? I struggle to break free of it's grasps. It's wont let go! 

I stare up, into the monster's eyes. I start to lower my body temperature, in an attempts to get it to let go. Maybe, just maybe, if I get my boby temperature low enough it'll let go from the coldness. I start to shiver and my body starts to freeze over. It's still not letting go. That's fine, i'll just get colder.

The monsters eyes narrow at me. It's eyes start to waver off me and it's grip starts to lessen. It soon finally lets go and lets out a pained roar. It's grabs it's hand with it's other one and holds it.

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to stop me!" I yell up at it. It looks back down at me and bares it's sharp teeth. It lifts it's one good hand and swipes it threw the air. It hits me with a load thud and I go flying threw the air. I fall to the ground and land in the forest that was below me. I crash threw the trees and branches and land with a hard thud. The wind is knocked out of my lungs and the only thing I can do is lay there, in the fire and smoke, unable to move. 

My vision starts to get blurry...I can't breath...there's so much smoke...no, I can't die just yet. I know this is like the third time I've said this, but it's true. I can't die yet.

I slowly start to sit up, twigs and burnt leaves falling off me as I do. I then, very wobbly, stand up. I struggle to stay on my feet as I brush the dirt and ash off me. Should I go back to the others? Should I still try to look for Kyle? I don't know what to do....

My coughing starts to get very bad and i'm struggling to breath again.

"T-tweek?" Wait... KYLE?!

"KYLE?! Where are you?!" I found him! Yes! 

"Tweek! Over here!" I run through the burning forest following his voice. And then, I finally see him.

"Kyle!" I fall to the ground next to him cough like a mess. I look down at him. His leg is crushed under a large branch. So that's what happened.

"A-a branch fell on me...af-after the monster h-hit me and," He is unable to finish his sentence and starts coughing badly.

"Okay, okay, okay, it's okay," I'm panicking. Calm down Tweek. You can do this. Just think, think.... "Okay, Kyle, I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to the others."

"Are you c-crazy?! You can't carry me through this," Kyle says back to me, well more like cough back to me.

"Yes I can," I tell me. "Okay, just...hold still." I push the branch off him and slowly start to lift him up. Fuck, it's hard to carry a person when you're already weak from getting hit into a fire.

After some struggling I am finally able to lift him up and put him on my back, "Okay, Kyle. We're going to get out of here." I feel his head nod weakly on my back. I, as best as I can, take off. I break threw the tree line and bolt for the others.

\-----

"IF NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO GO, I'LL GO IN THERE MYSELF!"

"Craig, no! You'll die!"

"WELL TWEEKS GONNA BE DEAD TOO IF WE DON'T HELP HIM!"

"I think we are forgetting that Kyle is still fucking out there too!"

"Fellas, fellas look!"

"oh my god..."

-

I land very roughly and fall quickly to the ground, Kyle's weight crushing me into the ground.

"TWEEK! Oh my god!" I recognize the voice as Craig's. He sounds worried and scared. I would try to calm him down and tell him i'm okay, but...i'm really not okay. I hurt all over.

I feel Kyle being taken off of me. That got rid of some of the pain.

"Okay, so this thing is no joke," Someone says. Maybe Kenny?

"Yeah, we'll need all of us to beat it," Someone, I think Wendy says. 

Their conversation starts to get fuzzy as the pain sets in. I can tell i'm burned all over. Someone is hovering over me, touching me, putting cold stuff on me. It's probably Craig. 

"Okay Tweek. Everyone else is going to take care of the monster while i'll take you and Kyle back to base with Stan," Craig says. I think that was Craig. Yeah, that was Craig. I try to nod my head to let him know that I heard him, but I am unable to do it. I used up all my strength. At least I got done what I was told to do. Save Kyle. And to me, that is a victory. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this will be updated when I feel like it. So don't expect a constant upload schedule.
> 
> Tumbler: https://panicanxiety.tumblr.com/


End file.
